Drabble Drarry!
by Kiseki Arvel
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble humor tentang Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter. Slash! Drarry. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello :D

First Fic in HP fandom

Jujur rasanya pesimis berhubung ini first Fic di sini karena saya sendiri sudah agak lupa dan buta total soal Harry Potter (Dan gak baca novelnya juga walau semua filmnya nonton kecuali yang terakhir dan Half Blood Prince (kayaknya sih nonton cuma lupa) T_T)

Drabble Drarry

**WARNING : OOC KELEWAT BATAS, HUMOR GARING MERAJALELA, ANEH BIN AJAIB **

**DISCLAIMER : J.K ROWLING**

Enjoy~ (TT TT)

**Drabble Drarry**

* * *

**Love Potion**

Snape memberikan tugas untuk membuat Love Potion pada kelasnya kali ini. Entah kesamber petir apa dia memberi tugas begituan.

Semua murid terutama wanita sangat antusias untuk membuat ramuan tersebut dengan sempurna karena hasilnya juga boleh disimpan ataupun diberikan kepada seseorang. Tak terkecuali Harry Potter yang ingin memberikan ramuannya untuk sang kekasih hati. Draco Malfoy.

Namun naas karena terlalu bersemangat, Harry salah memasukan bahan ke dalam kuali ramuannya. Alhasil, ramuan Harry berubah fungsi. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Draco, Harry mengurungkan niatnya memberikan ramuan tersebut.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja tangan Draco menarik botol ramuan itu dan meminumnya langsung sampai habis hingga tidak tersisa setetes-pun. Harry shock dan memucat mendadak melihat apa yang dilakukan Draco. Setelah selesai meminum ramuan Harry, Draco segera memeluk pinggang Harry sambil berbisik.

"Dengan begini aku akan semakin mencintaimu, Love."

Wajah Harry bersemu merah mendengarnya sebelum mendaratkan sebuah pelukan singkat pada Draco.

Setelah kejadian itu... Draco harus absen dan dilarikan ke Hospital Wing karena alasan sakit perut dan keracunan.

* * *

**Api**

Api bisa berati banyak hal bagi semua orang. Terutama untuk Draco. Bagi Draco, api hanya memiliki 2 arti.

Api rasa sayang dan kecintaannya kepada Harry (yang berujung obsesi). Dan api keccemburuan ketika melihat Harry bersama pria atau wanita lain. Kesimpulannya, api adalah cinta sang Pangeran Slytherin kepada Anak Emas Gryffindor itu yang tak akan pernah padam walau disiram air sebanyak apapun.

Justru Draco rajin menyiraminya dengan minyak tanah supaya semakin membara bahkan kebakaran.

* * *

**Kegiatan Rutin**

Draco mempunyai sebuah kegiatan yang sangat rutin ia jalani. Pantang baginya untuk tidak menjalani kegiatan tersebut bahkan dalam 1 hari.

Dan kegiatan rutin tersebutlah yang selalu membuat Harry kesusahan. Selain karena dijahili, Draco tak pernah berhenti menggodanya di depan umum. Dan itu belum seberapa bila Draco sudah 'nekat'

"Mau ke kamar? Love!"

"AAAAAGHHH"

* * *

**Bomb**

Draco baru dikenalkan dengan alat dunia muggle bernama Bomb oleh Blaise. Katanya (juga), bomb bisa mendiskripsikan perasaan cinta bila diberikan sedikit sentuhan mantra.

Tanpa segan dan curiga, Draco memantrai bomb tersebut lalu meledakkannya di atas langit-langit aula besar dan memunculkan asap bertuliskan..

**DRACO**

**LOVE**

**HARRY**

Tak lupa memberi plus menjebolkan atap bangunan dan berakhir dengan ditensi panjang.

* * *

**Sakit Gigi**

Harry merasa pagi itu giginya ngilu ketika menggigit makanan. Pada siang harinya, ia bertanya kepada Draco.

"Draco, sepertinya aku sakit gigi," ucap Harry sambil memegang pipinya. Mendengar kekasihnya sakit, mimik wajah Draco langsung berubah lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan obat," kata Draco serius. Harry yang mendengarnya menjadi bingung.

'Seharusnya'kan minum obat... bukan makan obat?' batin Harry. "Makan cacing!?" balas Harry sacratis karena sedikit kesal juga dengan reaksi ngelantur Draco yang dipikir Harry bercanda.

"Aku tidak pernah makan cacing untuk obat sakit gigi. Coba saja kalo begitu," jawab Draco tetap serius dan sukses membuat Harry pingsan di tempat

* * *

**Milikku**

"Dia untukku! Bukan untukmu!"

"Dia milikku! Bukan milikkmu!"

"Pergilah kamu! Jangan kau ganggu!"

"Kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya!"

"Jangan kamu banyak bermimpi!"

Blaise cuma bisa sweatdrop di tempat ketika ia menguping Draco yang sedang berteriak-teriak di depan cermin. Draco sedang berlatih adu mulut untuk memperebutkan Harry dari Cedric. Bahkan Blaise menyesal memperdengarkan lagu muggle berjudul 'Dia Milikku' dari 'Yovie & Nuno' yang sukses meracuni otak Draco hingga seperti itu...

* * *

**Diabetes**

Draco terancam terkena diabetes karena terlalu sering makan makanan manis.

Memang aneh, karena malfoy satu itu tidak suka makanan manis.

Bagaimana ia tidak diabetes kalo terus saja mencicipi bibir manis sang kekasih, menatap wajah manisnya terutama bila tersenyum dan ngambek, terutama dengan rona merah di pipi putihnya bagaikan candy strawberry, mata emerald yang seperti sebuah permen rasa apple hijau, kulit yang halus sehalus dan semanis gula kapas, rambut coklat berantakan beraroma khas.

Membayangkan bagaimana lezat dan manisnya Harry sudah bisa membuat Draco menjilat bibirnya sendiri karena "lapar".

* * *

**Cemburu**

"Harry," panggil Draco ketika mereka sedang duduk santai di pinggir danau hitam.

"Ya?" jawab Harry menatap Draco. Raut wajah Draco nampak datar tapi serius yang membuat Harry sedikit merinding.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Draco

"Tentu saja."

"Apakah aku sempurna untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Er... tentu saja..."

"Apakah aku menyebalkan?"

"... kadang-kadang sih..." di sini Harry mulai bingung dan curiga.

"Apakah kau selalu memikirkanku?"

"Pasti Draco... Kau kenapa sih!?"

"Semua yang kau katakan jujur?"

"Iya Draco... semuanya jujur dari lubuk hatiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku tak ingin berpisah darimu! Walau kau kadang menjengkelkan! Aku tidak peduli seberapa kekuranganmu di mataku kau begitu sempurna!" jawab Harry walau dengan nada sakratis dan menatap tajam kekasihnya yang kini hanya terseyum puas mendengarnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Harry," kata Draco "Dan aku hargai kejujuranmu..." Draco kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan nyaris membuat darah Harry berhenti mengalir. "BISA TOLONG JELASKAN FOTO INI!? MY LOVE HARRY POTTER!" ucap Draco penuh dengan kekesalan dan penekanan walau wajahnya berusaha terseyum licik ketika memperlihatkan foto Ginny sedang memeluk Harry. Sebenarnya Ginny memeluk Harry sebagai sahabat tapi bukan Draco kalau tidak salah paham.

* * *

**Nembak**

"Draco!" panggil Harry ketika menemukan Draco sedang duduk di perpustakaan memang tumben.

"Hn?" jawab Draco tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. Harry mendekati Draco dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tadi ada seseorang yang menembakku," kata Harry. Draco masih tidak menatapnya.

"Siapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Draco dengan nada biasa.

"Laki-laki..."

"Senior?"

"yep."

"Oh..." tanggap Draco datar.

"Kau tak cemburu seperti biasanya?" kata Harry penasaran. Draco tetap saja diam dan melanjutkan acara membacanya sebelum Harry dipanggil oleh Hermione dan pergi meninggalkan Draco dan saat itulah Draco menoleh untuk melihat Harry pergi.

Esok harinya...

"Hey mate! Kau tahu, aku mendengar Malfoy menembak seseorang kemarin," kata Ron ketika mereka sedang sarapan di Aula.

"HAH!?" tanggap Harry hampir tersedak makanannya. "Maksudmu!?"

"Iya... kau tahu anak yang menembakmu kemarin? Malfoy menembaknya dengan stupefy lalu reducto... untung saja meleset," jelas Ron

"Oh..."

* * *

**Cuuuup (~^ 3^)~**

"Sayang, kau sangat menawan malam ini," kata Draco sambil mengelus pipi Harry

"Draco~ hentikan!" kata Harry menepis tangan Draco tapi dengan nada suara centil dan wajah yang memerah. Draco yang melihatnya semakin gemas saja.

"Cuuuuuppp!" Draco memanyunkan bibirnya ingin segera mencium bibir Harry.

Sementara Harry yang asli lagi diam di tempat... cengo memperhatikan Draco yang sedang memeluk bantal dan menciumi bantal itu seakan itu dirinya (-_-)

* * *

**END**

Gaje abis ya...

Mohon untuk tips nya donk buat nulis di fandom Harry Potter untuk para senpai...

Mohon maaf juga bila ada kesalahan dan typo dan ketidak cocokan dan humornya kurang

Dan RnR please~


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING : OOC KELEWAT BATAS, HUMOR GARING MERAJALELA, ANEH BIN AJAIB **

**DISCLAIMER : J.K ROWLING**

Enjoy~

* * *

Legilimens

Draco baru saja menguasai Legilimens. Sebuah mantra untuk memasuki pikiran orang lain dan melihat isi memorinya. Pada suatu hari yang cerah, Draco ingin mempraktekan mantra tersebut dan seberapa hebat kemampuannya. Dan hari itu, ia memilih Harry Potter, kekasihnya sebagai target sekaligus korban 'kejahilannya'. Lumayan kan?

Saat makan siang di Great Hall, Draco melihat Harry keluar dari ruangan besar tersebut. Beruntungnya, Harry keluar seorang diri tanpa 2 sahabatnya. Telinga Draco menangkap bahwa ia harus segera menemui Professor Mcgonagall. Betapa beruntungnya Draco! Dengan tampang ala stalker kelas kakap, ia menguntit Harry dari belakang.

Harry yang menyadari keberadaan Draco tidak terlalu menggubrisnya tapi lama kelamaan, ada perasaan tidak nyaman dan gelisah terutama, lorong yang dilalui sudah sangat sepi karena beberapa murid masih melakukan acara makan siang mereka. Membulatkan tekad, Harry berhenti dan mencoba untuk melabrak Draco ataupun melemparkan 'Stupefy'. Sayangnya, Draco sudah melemparkan mantra lebih dahulu.

"Ligilimens!" rapal Draco cepat dan berhasil memasuki memory Harry beberapa hari yang lalu. Draco akhirnya tahu, bahwa Harry sering memikirkan Draco ketika malam bahkan sampai terbawa dalam mimpi dan bangun dengan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh (silahkan pikirkan sendiri apa yang dimimpikan Harry). Harry juga sering memibacarakannya kepada Ron dan Hermonie.

"Jadi Harry, kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya!?" teriak Ron tak percaya.

"Kurasa begitu Ron..." jawab Harry berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau yakin ia tak meracunimu dengan ramuan atau memasangimu mantra?" tanya Hermonie bersikap tenang.

'ENAK SAJA! Aku menggunakan caraku sendiri dengan susah payah Mudblood Kepinteran!' batin Draco.

"Iya atau tidak tetap saja aku sudah terlanjur... er... ja-jatuh cinta padanya..." Dengan begitu, Draco menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memeluk tubuh Harry yang hampir roboh serta dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Aku juga sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Love!" ucap Draco.

"..."

"Love?" panggil Draco lagi karena tidak mendapat respon dari Harry.

**BUAKH!**

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN GUNAKAN LEGILIMENS PADAKU SEENAK JIDATMU MALFOY FERRET SIALAN!" teriak Harry setelah menonjok dagu Draco lalu meninggalkannya sendiri di lorong tersebut.

END

* * *

Halo-Halo

Drabblenya ketinggalan satu di Handphone... anggap saja sebagai updatenya ya :)

Karena sudah mau ujian entah kenapa rasanya kurang humor di sini

RnR please

**Thank You** untuk yang sudah mereview dan senpai-senpai yang memberi advice :D


End file.
